A Story of Hilarity
by FantasyCreator123
Summary: The characters of ATLA live in my house and wreak havoc on the neighborhood. Read to find out more, I'll try to update every week if not every other week. Sorry about the terrible summary. Rated T just to be safe.


**In this story we pretend that the characters of ATLA live in my house and roam my neighborhood.**

 **If you have requests, please PM me or post them in the reviews below, thanks and I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Me:** (Opens bathroom door) Momo! Get out of the toilet! Get out, NOW!

 **Momo:** chir chir chir che chir chir.

 **Me:** Never mind, Aang! Get your lemur out of the toilet!

 **Zuko:** Aang went to Chicago, because it's called the "windy city".

 **Me:** That's not why it's called that.

 **Zuko:** Then why's it called that?

 **Azula:** Because, brother, there are politicians that always visit, and they're full of air. As in wind.

 **Katara:** OMG! It's Azula! Attack!

 **Ozai:** Nobody messes with my favorite child! Die water-tribe peasant!

 **Zuko:** Watch out! It's the Father lord!**

 **Sokka** : Don't you mean Fire lord?**

 **Me:** STOP ATTACKING EACH OTHER! I'M GOING TO MY FRIEND GEM'S* HOUSE AND IF I COME BACK TO THIS HOUSE IN RUINS, YOU GUYS WILL BE IN LOTS OF TROUBLE!

 **Azula:** And what exactly were you going to do? Nonbender.

 **Me:** I'm a secret water bender and Ty Lee taught me well. (Puts Azula in a headlock, then freezes her in place.) Don't make me.

 **Katara:** Yay! Water bending pals!

 **Azula:** (Grumbles and melts the ice)

 **Me:** Iroh's in charge I'll be back by 7.

 **Iroh:** Wait... what?! (Runs into garage) What?

 **Me** : (rolls car window down) YOU ARE IN CHARGE! (rolls window back up)

 **Iroh** : Everybody, tea party!

 **Everyone** : Aw man!

 **Toph** : I actually like the tea, Jasmine please!

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

 **Me:** WTF HAPPENED? WHERE IS EVERYONE?

 **Katara:** Do you want the short version or the long version?

 **Me:** Short.

 **Katara:** Zuko and Azula started fighting and Iroh, Ozai, and by brother decided to bet on who would win, then Aang came back in the middle of the Agni Kai and started blasting air at everyone.

 **Me:** They did that?

 **Katara:** Oh, and Zhao got into a fight with Paku. Then Gran Gran tried to kill Dad for something, I'm not really sure why. Also I think Momo may have peed on your favorite sweater.

 **Me:** MOMO DID WHAT NOW?

 **Katara:** He uh... peed on your favorite sweater?

 **Me** : (Grabs Sokka's machete) DIE YOU (bleep) OF A LEMUR! AHHHHHHHHH (Misses Momo, swings again)

 **Aang:** Don't kill innocent animals!

 **Me** : INNOCENT? INNOCENT? THAT (bleep) LEMUR PEED ON MY FAVORITE SWEATER! AND IT WAS FROM MY GRANDMOTHER! THAT (bleep) SHOULD GO TO (bleep) AND SUFFER CENTURIES OF PAIN AND TORTURE!

 **Aang:** ... I can see that you are very upset, bu-

 **Me** : UPSET? DON'T YOU MEAN FURIOUS? OR ENRAGED? OR AT THE LEAST MAD ENOUGH TO KILL A 112 YEAR OLD BALD MONKS WITH BLUE ARROWS AND THE LAST FLYING LEMUR IN THE WORLD? (Everyone else gathers to watch the commotion) AND YOU! YOU DECIDE TO HAVE AGNI KAIS AND BENDING BATTLE IN _MY_ HOUSE? YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT KATARA HERE TOLD ME (everyone glares at Katara), OTHERWISE YOU DUNDERHEADS WOULD BE HAVING YOUR FUNERALS NOW! (Flings machete and hits Ozai's beard)

 **Ozai:** Noooo! Not my precious beard! (starts hugging pieces of hair on the floor) You are the only thing that I love more than power! (starts breaking into tears)

 **Everyone:**...

 **Zuko:** Okay, didn't know Dad had _that_ in him.

 **Azula:** I think I may have just lost all of my respect for Father.

 **Katara Actor:** Ooh! Is it the tear bending scene? Lemme join you! Waaah I am tear bending tears of joy and ho-

 **Katara:** (Waterbends wave at her) You suck at acting, I hope you know that!

 **Zuko:** Sheesh, that's her job. Fire nation propaganda anyone?

 **Me:** YOU WILL ALL GO CLEAN UP THE HOUSE WHILE I GO MOMO HUNTING. ALSO SOMEONE BETTER TELL OZAI TO STOP CRYING OTHERWISE HIS BEARD WILL BE WHERE-EVER ZUKO LOST HIS HONOR!

 **Sokka:** Oooh, burn!

 **Zuko:** ... Did you just say what it think you did?

 **Me:** (Sensing danger) Uh... maybe?

 **Zuko:** DIE! NOBODY SPEAKS OF MY HONOR NEGATIVELY WITHOUT GETTING BURNED! (Shoots fireball)

 **Me:** (Runs up a tree and freezes it) I'm sorry... ish.

 **Zuko:** (blasts fire everywhere) ROOOOOAAAAARRR

 **Everyone else:** (stands in frozen shock) What just happened?

 **My sister:** (runs outside) OMG! It's Zuko! (Hugs Zuko) I love you!

 **Katara:** (Turning red) BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!

 **Sokka and Hakoda** : (At the same time) Wait... what?!

 **Zuko:** (Stops trying to murder me) Eww! Both of you! Arggggggggggggg (Runs away whilst trying to burn the places that Katara and my sister touched)

 **Aang** : (Flies up the tree that I'm in) You can come down now.

 **Me** : Nah, I feel safer up here.

 **Aang** : Okay then. (Turns around but slips on the ice and ends up kicking me) Woah!

 **Me:** (Falling out of the tree) Aaaaaaaah! Help! I'm allergic to dying! (Collides with the evil ground) Ompf! I think I killed myself, farewell my friends...

 **Sokka:** Sadly you're still with us.

* * *

 **Once again, hope that you liked it. Please review, I know that you've probably already heard that fifty million times but just pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee review. Any suggestions and prompts welcome. Sorry no M rated themes.**

 ***Gem (Gemslaughsatyou) is a friend and I would like to dedicate this chapter to her.**

 **** Which episode is this from? Whoever gets it right first will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Post in a review please, or PM me! :D**


End file.
